Villians play too
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Loki solo quería pasar una tranquila tarde preparando sus "planes malévolos".


**Villians play too**

Loki solo quería pasar una tranquila tarde preparando sus "planes malévolos".

ººººº

Loki dejo que una sonrisa de satisfacción se expandiera por su rostro.

¿Como no sonreír, teniendo a los héroes mas poderosos de Midgard derrotados a sus pies?… bien, casi todos, Stark era el único que todavía se mantenía de pie, pero era evidente que el solo mantenerse erguido ya era un gran esfuerzo.

Oh si, Stark era especial.

-Debo decir, que de verdad me impresiona que continúes de pie, siendo que el resto de tus compañeros ni siquiera están consientes.

-Si, bien, nunca me gusto seguir la corriente, ¿sabes?- el hombre de hierro hizo el intento de dar sonrisa burlona.

Loki dio un vistazo al resto de los héroes caídos. El Capitán, la viuda negra y el arquero no fueron tan difíciles de sacar del camino aunque si gran cuidado y atención; fueron Thor y la bestia los que mas esfuerzo llevo; pero gracias a un nuevo poder obtenido, logro crear ilusiones lo bastante fuertes para agotarlos lo suficiente y luego darles el golpe de gracia.

Fue una batalla épica; en los años venideros contaran la historia de cómo Loki derroto a los héroes más poderosos de Midgard, y lo que seria el inicio de su poderoso reinado.

-Si, lo se perfectamente, es por eso que eres tan especial.

El dios alzo una mano, sintiendo el poder mágico actuar según su voluntad.

Tony sintió como una corriente recorrer su cuerpo y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando sintió esa corriente arrastraba su cuerpo hacia Loki. Intento luchar, pero la fuerza era demasiado poderosa. En unos instantes, Tony se encontró entre los brazos del dios asgardiano.

-¡Pero que-!

-Es inútil resistirse, Anthony.-susurro el dios a su oído.

-¡Déjalo ir maldito!

Ambos morenos se giraron para ver a Steve levantarse trabajosamente, su semblante furioso.-Si te atreves a hacerle algo…

-¿Me estas amenazando? A mí, un dios y futuro soberano de Midagard, no lo creo.-y de nuevo Loki alzo su mano, la que sostenía su cetro, invocando una bola de energía mágica que lanzo hacia el supersoldado, enviando hacia la pared más cercana.

-¡Steve!- exclamo Tony.

-No, no, no, Anthony, a quien deberías mirar es a mi.- sonrío Loki, sin soltar la cintura del mas bajo.

Tony se volvió hacia el con mirada furiosa, intentando en vano escapar.-Eres un maldito bastardo Loki, llegas aquí con tu ejércitos de mutantes, destruyes todo a tu paso ¡¿y esperas que simplemente me entregue a ti como si fuera una de tus perras?!

-Es una vulgar forma de decirlo, pero si, eso espero.-contesto con una honestidad que era rara en él.

Tony se lo quedo mirando incrédulo.-Estas loco, ¿lo sabias?... y sin embargo… no puedo evitar sentir cierta… atracción hacia ti...-Tony no sabia porque estaba diciendo eso, ni porque de pronto sentía la necesidad de poner sus manos en los hombros del dios.

-Mi pequeño niño, a los mortales como tú los atrae el poder, así como las mariposas son atraídas por el néctar de las flores.

-O las moscas a los cadáveres.-murmuro Tony, intentando despertar del trance en el que estaba cayendo, pero Loki continuo sonriendo.

-Siempre tratando de tener la ultima palabra, ¿eh Anthony? Pero esta bien, no seria divertido si no fueras como eres.

-Solo… cállate y bésame…- gruño Tony, con un gesto entre molestia y deseo.

-Si tanto insistes…- y Loki agacho la cabeza, listo par besar a su adorado mortal…

-LOKI, SOY EL DOCTOR DOOM Y TENGO UNA PROPUESTA PARA TI.

-¡AAARGH!- Loki casi salto de su piel cuando una proyección de un hombre en un traje metálico y capa verde apareció de la nada delante de el. Rápidamente escondió sus manos tras su espalda, recordando que se encontraba en su apartamento, preparando sus "planes" malvados. Soltó un carraspeo, irguiéndose delante de la figura del hombre metálico, el Dr. Doom como se hacia llamar.

-Víctor, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que llames de ante mano antes de enviar tus proyecciones? la ultima vez estaba bañándome y créeme, no fue para nada divertido.

La figura de Doom se encogió de hombros. -Te deje varios mensajes en tu grabadora toda la semana.

Loki miro a la mesa donde estaba su contestadota, efectivamente, la pantalla mostraba como cincuenta mensajes sin escuchar. Oh, vaya descuido.

-Ejem, si, esta bien, solo, dame unos minutos para prepararme. Mientras, ponte cómodo en la sala.

La proyección le miro por unos segundos, para voltearse y dirigirse hacia la sala, en la pequeña mesita automáticamente apareció una taza de té caliente para que Loki consumiera en la conversación, bien sabia lo mucho que a Doom le gustaba tomarse su tiempo para hablar de si mismo en tercera persona.

Loki soltó un suspiro, tan a gusto que estaba en su fantasía para ser interrumpido así. En sus manos aun sostenía las "figuras de acción" de Stark, Iron Man, y de el mismo; que amables de parte de los midgardianos el hacer una de Loki también. En la mesa yacían el resto de las figuras del los vengadores en variadas posiciones, simulando estar derrotados. No estaba seguro de si Doom lo había visto "jugando", decidió que si llegaba a mencionar algo, simplemente lo negaría.

Coloco sus dos figuras favoritas en la repisa más alta de su cuarto, y le dio un guiño a la figura roja y amarilla.- Pronto, Anthony. Pronto.

Ahora, de vuelta al trabajo.

**Torre Avengers**

-¡Brrrrrrrrr!-Tony sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-¿Estas bien Tony? Estas teniendo muchos escalofríos últimamente.-Bruce alzo una ceja intrigado.

-Dummy debió haber jugado con el aire acondicionado de nuevo, ya sabes como es él, no puede resistirse a los botones brillantes.-respondió el ingeniero haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Si, esa debía ser la explicación, ¿que más si no?

FIN

Bieeeeeeen… aquí esta mi intento barato de volver a la escritura ¬¬U

Si alguno vio la famosa película de Mel Brooks "Space Balls" seguramente recordaran la escena donde el malo jugaba con muñecos de su propia película. Me pareció que seria divertido ver a Loki haciendo lo mismo :)

Para los que se hayan tomado diez minutos para leer esta mugrada, les deseo una feliz Navidad y buen año nuevo :D

Miko.


End file.
